First Day/Transcript
at front of Rainbow Kindi. Peppa-Mint is knocking on the door. Peppa-Mint: Hmmm... Donatina, Jessicake and Marsha Mello: Yay! It's time for Rainbow Kindi! Peppa-Mint: Uh, hello. It's my first day. to Donatina, Jessicake and Marsha Mello. Donatina, Jessicake and Marsha Mello: Wow! Mrs. Arbow: Welcome to Rainbow Kindi, Kindi Kids! Marsha Mello: to Supermarket. Wow! There's a supermarket corner over there! Jessicake: Oooh! This Kindi has corners for everything! Donatina: We can pretend whatever we want here! Mrs. Arbow: Come on, Kindi Kids! Let's get started! Now, to get to know each other, we're going to play the Clappy-Slap Name Game. to herself. One... two... three... Peppa-Mint is missing. Hmmm. Peppa-Mint: Uh... Mrs. Arbow: Oh! I know! I think I left my bubble bath running. to Peppa-Mint. Peppa-Mint: Hmmm. Jessicake: excitedly. Hi! I'm Jessicake. What's your name? Isn't it exciting to be here? I can't wait for Clappy-Slap, come on! Donatina: Hello! Marsha Mello: Hi! Peppa-Mint: Hmmm... Mrs. Arbow: Whup! Dodge the slip and slide there! Now, what was I doing? Oh, yes! One... two... three... four! All girls are here. Peppa-Mint. Oh my sun shower. I'm very bad at counting sometimes. Boop! Peppa-Mint's nose. Everybody, clap twice and slap your knees. That's the Clappy-Slap. the audience. You can clap along too! Mrs. Arbow, Donatina! Donatina: Donatina, Jessicake! Jessicake: Jessicake, Marsha Mello! Marsha Mello: Marsha Mello, Peppa-Mint! claps twice and slaps her knees. She hiccups. The other kids laugh. Bunny Cart: Hey! I think I heard my name! Bunny Cart, Beary Chill! Beary Chill: Beary Chill, Kitty Scale! Kitty Scale: Kitty Scale, Apple Blossom! Apple Blossom: Apple Blossom, Kitty Basket! Kitty Basket: Kitty Basket, Peppa-Mint! claps so much that she hiccups. Peppa-Mint: Oh no, how embarrassing! I... I... hiccups. Marsha Mello: Oh, I simply love hide and seek! Great idea, Peppa-Mint! Jessicake: Having the hiccups is NOT how you do hide and seek. Donatina: But it IS how you do hide and squeak! Peppa-Mint. Marsha Mello: I know! I'll close my eyes and find you by listening for the hiccups! now, all of the kids are imitating Peppa-Mint, including Beary Chill. Beary Chill's hiccups cause him to spit out two ice cubes. Jessicake: Beary Chill, are you hiding too? Beary Chill: Nope - I just get the hiccups when I'm excited! Jessicake: What are you excited for? Beary Chill: It's time for... Unknown Voices: Guess the snack! Beary Chill: To unlock the snack, you have to guess what it is! Jessicake: A sandwich? Beary Chill: Not quite. It starts with the letter F. Jessicake: Fried pickles! Beary Chill: Laughs. Slow down, sweet-a-roni! I'll give you some clues. It has the colors red, purple, and yellow, and it's delicious and nutritious! Jessicake: Um... Oh! I know! A fruit salad! Chill cheers, which is a confirmation that she got the answer correct. Marsha Mello: Tag! Found you! Jessicake: Oh, crumbs! I forgot about hide and squeak! See you later, Beary Chill! is still imitating Peppa-Mint. Jessicake tags her. Marsha Mello: Tag! Jessicake: Hey Peppa-Mint! What happened to your hiccups! Peppa-Mint: I think I was just nervous... about my first day of preschool. Donatina: Well, everyone gets nervous. I do this. Dances. Marsha Mello: I was SO nervous this morning, I put my skirt on backwards. Jessicake: I start talking really really fast! Marsha Mello: I suppose we all show nervous in different ways. Donatina: Next time you feel nervous, tell us, it'll make you feel better. Peppa-Mint: Now that I have new friends, I don't need the hiccups anymore! Donatina: Hmm... your hiccups must be hiding. Mrs. Arbow: Hiccups. Hmm... I rushed in here for a reason, Hiccups. but I can't remember Hiccups. why... Jessicake: Laughs. Mrs. Arbow found the hiccups! Peppa-Mint: I love to play! bell is heard, which signals it is time for the bobble dance. Jessicake: What just happened? Mrs. Arbow: Kindi Kids, at this school, we dance whenever we hear the word "play"! Donatina: This is the BEST! Marsha Mello: Laughs. Look at your bobble wobble! Mrs. Arbow: You can dance along, too! Get your bobble on! The Bobble Song :Yay, let's play! :Do you know how to bobble? :Yeah, we know how to bobble! :Do you know how to bobble? :Yeah, we know how to bobble! :Can you bobble your arms? :We can bobble our arms! :Can you bobble your legs? :We can bobble our legs! :Can you bobble your belly? :We can bobble our belly! :We can bobble, wobble, wobble, just like we're jelly! :Yay, let's play! :Do you know how to bobble? :Yeah, we know how to bobble! :Yeah, we know how to bobble! :You'd bobble believe it! :Yeah, we know how to bobble! :Mrs. Arbow (spoken): Bye! episode ends. Category:Transcripts